Sorry
by E. Sins and Tragedies
Summary: The first time Rick says sorry it's almost like a daydream, his voice so quiet Morty isn't sure he'd heard him right. But then it happens again, and again, and again. And Morty thinks maybe something is changing between them. Incest.


**Sorry**

**Sum:** The first time Rick says sorry it's almost like a daydream, his voice so quiet Morty isn't sure he'd heard him right. But then it happens again, and again, and again. And Morty thinks maybe something is changing between them. Incest.

**Warning(s): **Incest,

**Pairing(s): **Rick/Morty

_**Ey yo what's up. So this is my first fanfic that I'm republishing, I deleted this a few years ago because I was getting death threats from guests. Anyway, enjoy sinning my little sinners. **_

The first time Rick says 'sorry' it's almost like a daydream, his voice so quiet Morty isn't sure if he'd heard him right. He'd paused in the doorway to the garage, almost certain the world would fall apart with such a simple world. And in some way it had.

It didn't need explaining, not really. Morty had been pretty beaten up during their adventure that day but it was such an odd thing to hear from the older man. It seemed their adventures had gotten more dangerous since he'd turned eighteen but he didn't mind much.

After a moment's silence and contemplation Morty continued into the house, pretending the word had never been uttered. Rick pretended the same.

-M-

The next time it happens they're running from a gang of angry aliens, scrambling down small alleyways and splashing through dirty puddles. Rick skids behind a dumpster and drags Morty with him, holding the teen close and keeping a hand over his mouth.

When the sound of stomping feet and garbled gibberish fades away he releases his grandson, checking him over quickly with a whispered 'sorry'. Morty blinks wildly, thinking the weird drinks Rick had had in the bar had finally kicked in.

Without a word Morty presents their prize, a small blue gem that glows dully in the dark of the alley.

"Oh, M-URP-Morty you're a ge-gen-genius!" Rick exclaims, maybe too loud and too enthusiastically but neither of them says anything, both chalking it up to the alcohol.

-M-

The next time it happens Morty's only fairly certain it's because they're both chained to metal beds with very threatening laser saws slowly making their way towards them.

Rick had given up struggling against his bonds and turned to Morty, saying 'sorry' as loudly as he had to to be heard over the noise. Morty had stopped struggling then, turning to find Rick laid back with his eyes closed as if ready for death.

Morty had started yelling and struggling harder, not able to recap how they'd gotten into the situation in the first place.

When the laser finally reaches his crotch Morty closes his eyes, bracing himself for the searing pain that never comes. After realising the lasers were just laser pointer lights Morty's adrenaline is quickly replaced with pure rage.

He and Rick make it out of the alien space craft alive but he can't say so much for the few guards they'd run into on the way out.

-M-

The fourth time Morty hears Rick say 'sorry' is when he's patching the older man up after a long adventure. Rick had managed to get himself beaten up pretty badly by an alien with claws.

Morty's disinfecting the marks back in the garage when Rick says it. It's strangled and pained, spoken through grit teeth and Morty hushes Rick, telling him he shouldn't be sorry.

Later Morty realises Rick was sorry for making him tend his wounds rather than the ones he had acquired.

-M-

The next time Rick says sorry is after he yells at Morty. The frustration and stress of everything building up until he explodes. He calls Morty stupid and an obstacle, always in the way and slowing him down. At the broken, tired look Morty's eyes get he instantly regrets it, saying sorry as he pulls his beloved grandson into a hug.

-M-

Rick needs a hammer. It's on the top shelf. Of course it is, why wouldn't it be.

Morty sighs as he climbs the unstable shelves to get the required tool. Rick's immersed in his work, doing god knows what. He's stopped asking mostly, just complying until Rick explains it in a tinkering rant.

He feels around on the top shelf, searching for the smooth handle. When he grabs it he lets out a soft triumphant hoot before clambering down the shelf. He doesn't see the wrench until it's too late and his foot is cramping and throbbing.

Nothing makes sense after that. Rick dropping his project, looking back with a confused brow. Rick suddenly in front of him asking if he's alright. Rick apologising.

"I shouldn't have a-asked you to get that ham-murp," Rick says, "I should've known. I-I'm sorry M-Morty," he says. Morty's head feels like it's swimming and he finally asks.

"A-are you alright Rick?" Morty asks and upon seeing Rick's very concerned and confused expression be elaborates. "Y-you keep s-saying sorry," he says, frowning slightly, the pain in his foot almost forgotten.

"D-do you not want me too, Morty?" Rick asks.

"No, no! I-it's nice," Morty says, looking away as he feels his cheeks heat up.

Rick nods, scooping an arm under Morty's legs and hefting him up with his other supporting his back. He takes him inside, silently glad that everyone else was out of the house. He didn't want to explain why he was carrying his grandson bridal style up to his room. And he sure as hell didn't want them to know Morty had been hurt.

Morty flushed as Rick nudged his bedroom door open and set him down on his bed. Not that his room was messy or anything, Morty tended to keep his room pretty clean. Rick worked his socks off to examine the damage.

"I-ice should do, r-right Rick?" Morty asked, praying he hadn't broken a toe or something.

Rick didn't respond, simply rubbed Morty's foot gently before kissing the top of it. He stood up and vanished leaving Morty too stunned to move.

When Rick came back he had a bag of ice which he rested on Morty's foot, making sure the younger man was comfortable before vanishing again.

-M-

Morty didn't see Rick for two weeks after that. His foot was healing nicely, just a faint blue bruise on top where the wrench had hit. If his parents had noticed him limping for most of the first week they hadn't said anything.

Morty almost walks past the garage door again, not sure why he thinks it'll be different now. Rick had kept it locked the past two weeks and wouldn't let anyone in. Morty was concerned for the older man.

He turned the knob, mildly relieved when it turns and opens without resistance. He lets himself into the dark garage and feels along the wall for a light.

"Don't-" Rick shouts, a moment too late because Morty had already flipped the switch causing the lights to flash on, blinding the hungover alcoholic. He grunts slightly, nuzzling his face farther into his elbow.

"Rick-?" Morty starts.

"Morty I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry," Rick says again, biting back a snide comment of 'what, are you deaf?'

"F-for what?"

Rick's silent for a moment before he looks up, squinting at Morty. "Avoiding you."

Morty shrugs. "I-it's okay Rick."

Rick doesn't feel like it is though and decides that maybe just adventuring to Blitz and Chips will be fine.

-M-

He was wrong. A bar fight broke out and Morty had gotten caught in the middle. Glass bottles had been thrown and shattered and Morty came out with a few gashes.

One under his eye and two on his left shoulder. To say Rick was furious would be an understatement.

He held Morty close after patching him up, kissed his forehead as he pet his hair, apologising profusely every chance he saw fit.

He would have just cut out the adventures if Morty hadn't insisted they continue. It was obvious his grandson loves their adventures even if he wasn't really safe wherever they went.

-M-

Morty lay awake one night, staring up at the ceiling. He was having an anxiety attack. He could tell that much.

It didn't take him long to figure out it was because Rick had suggested they stop adventuring. Sure that was the logical option, the one that would keep Morty safe but it wasn't the one he wanted. No adventures meant his parents would pester him about getting a job, moving out, probably even settling down with a nice girl.

He didn't want that. Jessica had been a phase. He'd realised that when she had asked him out. He'd been so infatuated with her because she was so unattainable. Then when he could have her he didn't want to.

In fact, he didn't have feelings for anyone his age. No. He realised with a jolt that he'd fallen for his insufferable, asshole of a grandfather.

He knew it was wrong, hell he knew it was condemnable, but it felt so right. With a heavy sigh and his heart in his throat he turned on his side. Maybe he'd just keep it to himself and never ever bring it up. Yeah. That sounded good.

-M-

Rick rolled over, unable to sleep. Not that that was a surprise, given his old age. He grunted as his joints ached, cursing the day he got old. Honestly he could've made a device to make him young again but not have the angsty teenage bullshit Tiny Rick had had.

He knew he had feelings for his grandson. And yeah, he wanted him all to himself so of course he'd been elated when Morty refused the idea of not going on adventures.

'_Dirty old man.'_ He thought, chastising himself for ever wanting Morty like that. With a sigh he rolled over again, hoping to get at least an hour of sleep.

-M-

Almost a week had passed after Morty's realisation when it happened again.

He and Rick were running from some gang of aliens, Morty struggling to keep up because of the blood oozing from his side. Rick seemed to be panicking internally until Morty ducked into a tight gap between buildings, dragging him with him.

Morty kept a hand over Rick's mouth, much like Rick had done on one of their previous adventures, with the other pressed firmly over the bullet wound in his side. He was lucky it hadn't hit anything important but it sure hurt like hell.

The group that had been following them ran past. It was almost comical how just ducking into a tight corner could have them avoiding more danger.

Rick hugged Morty tightly, muttering a string of 'I'm sorry's into his grandson's ear. Morty just absentmindedly patted Rick's back. Then before he could say anything a pair of chapped, whiskey flavoured lips were on his. They were gone just as quickly, Rick looking slightly mortified of what he'd just done.

Morty just smiled softly, tapping Rick's shoulder to get his attention. When the blue-grey haired man looked at him Morty captured his lips once more. He only broke away when he started to feel dizzy, but not the good dizzy.

"H-hey Rick? I-I think we should get home. I m-might be bleeding o-out."

Rick nodded, scooping him up bridal style and opening a portal.

_**Okay. Woah. This is so muCH LONGER THAN I HAD INTENDED. HNNNNG. Whatever. More to enjoy I guess. God damn. I was only intending for it to be 500 words or so. Something short and simple. Dear lord. Also, I'm extremely sorry if they're out of character. This is my first time writing them and it was kind of on a whim. **_

_**Thanks, for reading. -E.**_


End file.
